


You Don't Own Us

by Kiffypoof



Category: EXO, EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Dark, M/M, Murder, Possible smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2018-11-29 07:39:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11436237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiffypoof/pseuds/Kiffypoof
Summary: Criminals do deserve love and affection as much as the innocent one. If they turned the way they are now, it is probably because of the lack of love towards them but the public will never blame themselves for creating monsters.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> I would recommend listening to I started a joke by ConfidentialMX featuring Becky Hanson while reading both parts.

* * *

* * *

You Don't Own Us - Part 1

* * *

* * *

 

Two males are in a car as they probably are way above the speed limit but that’s the last thing they could care of right now. Music is playing on the radio but the atmosphere inside the car is far from being happy and lively. It’s a mix of stress, fear, pain and sorrow. Right now, all that matters for one is to make sure the other makes it through the night. He couldn’t lose the other now, the key to his foreign heart. A heart, he didn’t know he had until he had met the smaller one. And now, here he is as pale as snow, bleeding out to death and the only thing he can do it make sure to arrive at his connection’s house before the person he cherished the most dies next to him.“Baekhyun hold on, okay? We’re - we’re almost there.” The driver take the hand of the person next to him, named Baekhyun. The said man was looking at driver, tears in eyes, while he was trying to stop his body from bleeding out by holding the wound a bullet had made on his chest with his right hand.

“Chan…yeol...” Baekhyun was sobbing, barely breathing as blood kept entering his lungs, slowly choking him to death.

“Don’t talk, stupid. Just hold my hand. We’ll make it through the night together. Like I promised right?” The driver, named Chanyeol said, hysteric. He couldn’t let him die. Anyone but Baekhyun. He took the bloodied left hand of Baekhyun and squeeze it, silently asking Baekhyun to do the same.

“I.. I…” Baekhyun coughs, spilling blood on his navy blue police uniform. Blood that shouldn’t be there in the driver’s opinion.

“I know, you don’t need to say it.” Chanyeol knew what the passager wanted to say. _I love you too, sweetheart._

“I still have to...say… I…I..” A single tear drops down Baekhyun’s cheek as he slowly closes his eyes, the pleas of Chanyeol being the last sound he hears before falling into darkness. And as Chanyeol is cursing the odds for what’s happening, he needs to get to that house. He’ll save Baekhyun. Then burn everything down.

 

 

**4 hours before**

 

 

The room smells of sweat and desperation for answers. He have been kept here for probably three days now, probably more and he is still holding his ground. The metallic table became his new bed and the flickering light, his new sunlight. How did he, a fashion designer, found himself in a police station, more precisely in their filthy interrogation room? He, indeed, has his own idea about this whole mess of a situation but He loves to play with them all. Honestly, if he wanted to, he could have already bailed himself out the moment he enter this godforsaken room with all the money in his bank account but he won’t. Why? Because He’s coming for him. Hands handcuffed to the table, his only activity is looking around the windowless room, looking for the flaws of the officers. He taught him how to do all of that when they were laying in our bed after a long day of work and his continuous game of hide and seek with the police, the secret services. As he was focusing on the light, he heard the door being opened, revealing two officers. They’re back for another round, he raised his body straight and looked at the two officers dead in the eye, silently asking them to try retrieving something useful out of him. He let them sit in front of him and silently analyse them. The one to the left had blonde hair, a cold resting face, probably a facade, he thought to himself. He, then looked at his companion at his right, he was slightly more tanned than himself and the other officer, slightly shorter than the officer on the left, he seemed friendly, but who would trust the police these days? This was probably a good cop, bad cop situation again. He looked at their name badges, Kim Jongin and Oh Sehun huh? Welcome to the game, he sat there, smirking waiting for them to fire their questions at him as if he was in his high school Maths class, waiting for his ungrateful teacher to speed question him on the theorem of Pythagoras. _Game face on, suckers_.

The man at his left drops a file in front of him with a name on it, The Red Demon. _Red_?, The designer thought. He looks at them and decides to be the first to talk.

“What is this?”

“Mr. Byun, I think you already know what is this file.” The cold officer on his right reply with.

“Oh please, call me Baekhyun. Mr.Byun makes me feel as if I am an old man.”

“Okay Mr. By- Baekhyun.” The officer named Jongin said as he opened the file and revealed to Baekhyun a single picture. The picture of a young man with silver hair and pointy ears. Speaking of his ears, they were taking the attention of anyone who would look at this picture. The man was sporting a smile as if it was a school picture day. _Still handsome no matter what situation, aren’t you Chanyeol_? Baekhyun looks at the picture for a little longer before returning his gaze to the two policemen.

“Mr. Byun -”

“Baekhyun, Mister Oh. Baekhyun. Remember that name very well.”

Officer Oh does as if he had not been interrupted and continues: “We do know that you have ties with this criminal here” He points to the picture of the handsome men. “We would like if you would cooperate with us and just tell us his whereabouts.”

“And why did you think for a second I would do this. Specially with the fiasco of yesterday, is the arm of mister Wu still hurting? I tried to be as gentle as my mother taught me.” The fashion designer had a smile while asking the question to the two in front of him

“We are not here for this, Mister Byun. We just want his location so we can finally put an end to this era of terror...” Officer Kim sighed, thinking that this would be another long day.

“See, officer Oh? Your friend here definitely knows how to listen to people, unlike you.” Baekhyun coldly said, completely changing his attitude towards the officers.

“Mr. Byun, I am asking this one more time. Where. Is. Park. Chanyeol!” Sehun slammed his fist onto the poor table and was now standing.

“Sehun, please sit down…” Jongin tried to calm his partner while Baekhyun was watching everything with pure amusement, to Sehun’s frustration.

“Oh, so you think this is a game?” The officer was now going in direction of Baekhyun with pure anger in his eyes.

“SEHUN!” Jongin was trying in vain to control the mood swing of his partner.

“What if I think this is a game?” Baekhyun asked playfully to officer Oh.

“You’re going to get it.”

“Sehun, we can’t!” Jongin was now screaming in the room. Taking the attention of his companion off the designer.

“We are here to get important information, not to beat him. So please, just sit down and let me handle this.” Baekhyun looked at Jongin then back at Sehun who somehow listened to his partner and headed back to his chair slowly. Suddenly something clicked into his head. How didn’t he see that earlier? If Chanyeol was here, he would’ve already turned this to his advantage. _I guess I have many things to learn still_ , Baekhyun thought before asking something.

“I didn’t know you two were engaged. When did it happen?” Baekhyun asked completely taking the officers in the room so he decided to continue. “I find this cute, two police officers getting married, who proposed? The goon or the cutie here?”

“Shut up, Byun Baekhyun.”

“Sehun…” “No!” Sehun was now going back to Baekhyun and lift the designer off his chair by his white shirt collar.

“Sehun, let him down!”

“I am not going to play one of those sick mind games with you today.” Sehun shoved Baekhyun to the wall but thanks to the long chain, the table didn’t got dragged with them.

“Me? Playing mind games? I was just asking a question but since you are not going to answer me, I’ll deduct it. You two probably met in the academy, am I right?” He looked dead in Sehun’s eyes, trying to find something that would tell him that he was on the right track but he didn’t got it from him. He got it from Jongin though, he could see him slightly rubbing the rubber around his left ring finger. He snorted and continued while looking at the tan officer: “I wonder what you found attractive in this gentleman here, Officer Kim -”

“Shut the fuck up before….”

“- He’s quite a short fuse is he not? I bet he probably fucks you real good with all this… intensity-” before Baekhyun could continue on his assumptions, Sehun punched him straight on the left side of his jaw. The fashion designer looks back at Officer Oh with a deadly smile. “That is your first strike, Mister Oh. And by the way, you probably one who likes to fuck people hard and fast if I take my guess based on -” Before the officer in question could give him another punch, his partner was already holding his arm. He is a quick kid, Baekhyun thought. The fashion designer spat some blood mixed saliva on the floor. _Filthy, it got on my pants tsk_ , the designer looked at his now ruined black trousers before looking at the two officers who were arguing about how they would handle this. _Strike number two_. While the two cops’ attention isn’t on him, Baekhyun starts to look around again, searching for any type of security, cameras, tinted mirrors, microphone, yet there’s nothing. How does a police station have no security equipment? Shows how stupid they really are and that they’re using our taxes for their donuts… Annoyed by the lack of challenge, he turns all of his attention to the young law enforcers.

“Jongin..”

“No, Sehun, you are going to let him down and sit down before I call this off and that special investigator will takes care of this interrogation.” _Special investigator?_

Officer Oh Sehun, sighs before letting go of Baekhyun’s collar, bringing the designer’s feet back on the solid ground and escorts him back to his chair before walking to the other side of the table.

“Mister Byun, I am sorry for the attitude of my partner but we are short on time and you are our own way to get the location of the Red Demon so please, tell us where is his hideout. Where is Park Chanyeol?” Jongin stated while a groan of indignation could be heard from Sehun.

Baekhyun lets a small chuckle out before replying: “It’s okay. But unfortunately, I can’t help you. How am I supposed to know the location of someone when I don’t even know myself?” The designer was obviously having fun seeing the agony in the two males in front of him. He could see one’s clenched hands while the other had his head palmed in his hands. It went like this for hours. Questions with either ambiguous answers or just no answers. The agents tried to push some answers out of him but he didn’t bulge and thus, they both left for a report and Baekhyun was left alone. Again. _Strike three_. He had enough of this, he stayed here for a long time already and Chanyeol is not here yet. He was about to scream to get the attention of the officers near the room when suddenly, someone entered. He was tall, taller than the other officers to begin with. He had keys and a bag in his right hand and a hat to cover his face, so Baekhyun couldn’t guess who he was. The thing that put Baekhyun on alert was the fact that his uniform was darker than the others he had encountered. Is he a special agent? Baekhyun thought. The police officer came closer and closer to the fashion designer, who was preparing himself for anything. He saw the man, bent down to his level, drop the bag next to him and untied his handcuffs thanks to the pair of keys. But when he simply showed a smile to Baekhyun, that’s when he knew who really was the officer. _Strike four, everyone’s out_. The moment his hands are out, Baekhyun stood up and started massaging his wrists before giving some attention to the man in front of him who was removing his hat.

“Took you long enough.”

“I’m sorry” The man removed his hat, revealing strands of silver hair and elf like ears. He then looked at Baekhyun and continued: “Did you miss me, Baek?”

“Obviously not, Chanyeol.” The fashion designer said with a small grin.

“Liar.”

“Okay, maybe just a little bit” Baekhyun bent down to take the bag that Chanyeol had with him and looked inside it.

“I would like to answer your question on how I got possession of this but we don’t have time. Go ahead and change yourself.”

As soon as Baekhyun was over changing himself, Chanyeol went back to him, gave him a handgun, just in case, he said and gave him a quick peck on the lips before going out of the interrogation room while putting back his hat, quickly followed by Baekhyun. The two were walking side by side, not pronouncing a single word. They had to get out of the station quickly before someone finds out that Baekhyun isn’t in the room anymore.

 

“Now, what are we going to do, Channie?” Baekhyun whispered.

“Mmm, good question.” The silver haired criminal said after a while.

“What do you mean by ‘good question’? You are bound to have a plan on how we’ll escape without been spotted… Right?”

“No, I don’t.” Chanyeol calmly says, making Baekhyun stops in his track. When Chanyeol becomes awares of the other not following him, he turns around, facing a questioning Baekhyun.

“Baekhyun…”

“What the fuck are you doing Park Chanyeol? You can’t simply enter this place without any plan specially when you are wanted by everyone!” Baekhyun was raising his voice with every words he was saying.

“Baekhyun, please tone it down.”

“I won’t tone it down when we are both in the lion’s den waiting to be eaten alive-” Chanyeol didn’t let the fashion artist the time to complete his sentence as he muffled any more words of coming out of his mouth with his own hand and looked at baekhyun sternly in the eyes.

“Listen to me, princess. Yes, I do not have a plan. I know that everybody in this area wants me either dead or alive and that I have a bounty on my head. But, I still went out on my own for you because I couldn’t leave you here at the mercy of them. You’re someone that I unfortunately corrupted and I’ll always- ah stop licking my hand Baek.” The silver haired man lets go of Baekhyun’s mouth, who put his two hands around Chanyeol’s face and look at him deeply before talking.

“Chanyeol, stop. If you corrupted me, why did I accept to follow you everywhere around the world of crime? Why did I stayed at your flat, waiting for you to comeback from one of your assignments? Why do I always tell you that I love you so much that I would kill for you, ruin my career for you? You didn’t do anything bad to me. I love you the way you are babe. I love my smiling mass murder.” The fashion designer stole a kiss from Chanyeol who gladly didn’t oppose to it. But before they could turn the kiss into something hotter, Baekhyun backs away, which makes his fellow giant remember where they currently are.

“Let’s go on an escapade soon, bunny.”

“Gladly, but first let’s get out of here, giant.” Baekhyun smiled at the criminal, who took his hand, guiding him to the exit. And this, was their first mistake. And everyone is waiting for the first error of a mastermind…

 

As Chanyeol and Baekhyun arrives near the exit point at the back of the police station, Baekhyun suddenly stops and looks back. How didn’t we encounter one officer yet? The designer knows that this unit is known has been the disgrace of the county but, they couldn’t be that stupid, right? His lover somehow feels his insecurity and start frowning.

“Baekhyun-”

“Chanyeol, something's not right. I just feel it in my bones.” Chanyeol looks at the back of his brunette sweetheart. The only person who mattered in his world of darkness and gore. The only angel of that somber world who is not tainted by him. He tries to formulate some kind of answer, something that will put the petite to ease, yet he can’t find the words. He hates being tongue twisted and at the moment where his troubled other half needs his sweet words the most, he fails to deliver.

“You feel it too, right? That’s why you can’t find words to somehow make me feel confident…in control” The sentence was hushed, yet chilling the blood of the giant. Baekhyun somehow had managed to find, speculate to perfection what went through in the other’s mind. It made Chanyeol feel proud of him, for reading his mind without staring deep in his irises but it also raised his caution. They’ve been here longer than he expected and wouldn’t be surprised if -

“Chanyeol, run!” Baekhyun completely disturbed his thoughts when the taller felt himself being pushed to the door and then it happened too fast. Too quick. He had the time to rotate on his axis before hearing a gunshot, a pained gasp and witnessing Baekhyun being shot by an officer, which at the same time probably, alerted many blues of where they are now. When did they find their localisation without him knowing? Chanyeol will never know. Nor will he try to know because all that matter now is Baekhyun, the same Baekhyun who is now falling on the hard and cold floor of this forsaken police station, the same Baekhyun who is now trembling while holding his bullet wound with his hands. An innocent angel, his angel, who is now crying, trembling excessively due to the pain. He didn’t think about it twice before running to his other half, completely overhearing the pants of the other officers who are running to help their comrades and the pleas of Baekhyun to go without him. Running away without Baekhyun is not something the infamous criminal had planned and never will he. He pulled out his handgun and shot the officer before he could shoot again at his direction and went to Baekhyun in order to carry him bridal style.

“Chan- Chan-...” Baekhyun tried to talk. He truly did. But the blood was already causing problems and mixed with his sobs, he couldn’t breathe. He knew Chanyeol will blame himself when in reality, it was Baekhyun’s fault for being caught by the police to begin with. He should’ve been more careful. He should have check twice before going into that trap. He should’ve...

“Baekhyun, not now. Just concentrate on the sound of my voice, please Baekhyun I beg of you.” _Don’t die on me or else I won’t forgive myself…_

Blood was now staining Chanyeol’s right hand as he tried in vain to somehow stop the bleeding. He knew that he had to escape the cops in order to possibly save the designer’s life. An innocent was dying because of him. His light was slowly fading before his own eyes. After securing Baekhyun in his arms and his gun in his pocket, the silver haired man stood up and started running. At the same time, police officers had arrived in the hallway

“Do-” The brunette couldn’t utter a word without coughing blood. _Was it the end really?_ He didn’t had the time to achieve many dreams of his, the pure dreams of Chanyeol… _I didn’t say the words that you always wanted to hear…_

Baekhyun was becoming paler by the second, his breathing were erratic and Chanyeol couldn’t do nothing but run with a body who was losing his warmth quickly. They were now in an alley, behind them, at least ten even twenty police officers who all wanted to end him. He quickly took a left before looking at his perfect designer, who was having difficulties to breathe or even talk. It was too much for him, so when he felt tears sliding on his cheeks, ending their route on Baekhyun’s face, he guessed that maybe he did have a heart after all. That he isn’t a selfless mass murder with no soul. It just took Byun Baekhyun, the Bonnie to his universe of crime, a diamond in a world of charcoal to find out.

The officers were catching up on him, he could see it based the beams of their flashlight on the ground. Honestly, Chanyeol was tired, he felt like he was dying. So when, he felt a bullet graze his left arm, only centimeters away from Baekhyun’s head, he had enough. He took a quick right to a dark alley and he ran until he saw a waste container and he hid there. He slowly dropped Baekhyun on the floor, making sure he was in a seated position before taking his handgun and putting it in his backpocket, alarming Baekhyun.

“Chan- Chan- d-d-don’t d-d-d-d- do this” Baekhyun was looking deep in Chanyeol’s eyes, slightly trembling. He was dizzy, he had lost a lot of blood already and was on the verge of going unconscious. His eyelids suddenly were weighing a ton and slowly closed his eyes, trying to fight again.

“Baekhyun.” The man in question, then, felt a hand caress him softly on his right cheek which made him slightly open his eyes. Only discovering a Chanyeol who had a small smile and looked at him in pure adoration, reminding Baekhyun of the first time the pair had met. “ We’ll make it through the night, you and I. I promise. So please, hold on while I make sure they can’t follow our lead. And don’t make a sound.” The tall individual whispered to the fashion designer, then stood up, and went back on his step as he could hear something from Baekhyun, something soft and delicate, just like him while removing the security of the handguns.

_Don’t leave me..._

Chanyeol was walking slowly in direction of the way he entered the section of the alley when he saw the a group of five enforcers of law, pointing their lights and weapons towards him.

“Don’t you fucking dare move right now, you scum!” One was screaming.

“We won’t hesitate to shoot! Now drop your weapon and hands on your head, Park Chanyeol.” Another had said.

_I thought there would be more than that… Or was there…_ Chanyeol thought while his eyes were closed.

“Don’t fucking play with us, you murder!!” A higher pitch voice, definitely a woman, was warning him. The silver haired man could hear their footsteps slowly coming to him. And as he raised his head and showed the officers a simple smirk, the same smirk that could petrify you, Chanyeol opened his eyes and simply saw red.

 

_I’ll make sure we get through the night._

 

A gunshot was heard.


	2. Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Interlude. | Theme song lyrics (I started a joke by ConfidentialMX featuring Becky Hanson)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't tell you why exactly there's words in bold character but... it might have a link to the final chapter... Have fun guessing.

_ **I started a joke** _

_ Which started the whole world crying  _

_ But I didn't see, _

_ That the joke was on me  _

_ I looked at the skies **running my hands over my eyes** ,  _

_ I fell out of bed hurting my head **from things that I said** _

_ I started to cry  _

_ Which started the whole world laughing  _

_ I looked at the skies running my hands over my eyes,  _

_ **I fell out of bed hurting** my head from things that I said  _

_ **I finally** **died** _

_ Which started the whole world living  _

_ If I'd only seen,  _

_ That **the joke was on me** _

 


	3. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conclusion.  
> Cross-posted on AFF

* * *

* * *

You Don't Own Us - Final Part

* * *

* * *

Thank you for reading my longest story yet

06-25-17 to 01-13-18

 

** Three years before the events **

 

_A young man is sitting near a bar alone. He doesn’t know why he let his team drag him all the way here only to leave him alone after a while. Honestly, he just want to go home and sleep his virginity away. He takes out his phone and look at the date and time: September 10, 2014. 12:57am. The male put a hand on his brown hair and release a small sigh, thinking about which drink he should try before giving a dumb excuse and leave when he spots something moving fast. He didn’t had the time to register everything going on before he got interrupted for once tonight._

_“Boss, you should join us on the dance floor!”_

_“Seulgi, I don’t think that’s a great idea…”_

_“Please, Mr. Byun! Just for two… Maximum five minutes.” Another girl joined into the discussion._

_“Not you too, Lisa.” The young girl named Lisa was now pouting before striking back._

_“Don’t make us use your first name… Just one song!”_

_“You two should just go back dancing-”_

_“Baekhyun-ah, please join us on the dancefloor for a quick battle! We’ve been working on that new project for months now and we just finished it! We should celebrate and that means you too!”_

_“And we won’t take a no as an answer.” With that being said, the two girls were now dragging their boss, named Baekhyun to the dancefloor. The man let his two teammates push him in the sea of dancers, not knowing of the pair of eyes following him._

_Seulgi and Lisa dragged Baekhyun to the middle of the dance floor and as soon as their feet landed safely on the floor, the two girls started dancing with no care of the world. Baekhyun stood there looking at them, wondering why was he even there to begin with. Bodies were pressed against each others, as girls in small skirts or in leggings pressed themselves onto their prey of the night. Meanwhile, couples of all sex were making out while moving sensually to the rhythm of the song. Slowly, Baekhyun became a slave to the music. It began with small hips sways while he was bobbing his head to the notes. But quickly, he was joining Lisa and Seulgi into a frenzy, gaining the attention of many. Their bodies were moving automatically while the two girls were laughing deliriously to some of Baekhyun’s homemade dance moves. It felt as if time truly slowed down. And Baekhyun was getting lost in its drug effect._

 

_The music intoxicated him. It felt good, to be honest. Baekhyun felt like someone else. Someone who could break the rules. Someone who’s invincible. He felt like his job has suffocating him. Being a manager in his family business never was his initial plan but he had no power against his parents. If he went and told them the truth about wanting to become a fashion designer, that would be the final nail to his coffin. They always had high expectations of him but he knew he could achieve those. And he felt like a failure honestly. As the music slowly washed his current worries away and the sweat on his body was becoming glue, he suddenly felt the need to go outside catch some air. As he makes his way to the door, he sensed that someone was watching him. Who? He didn’t know but, it was enough to chill his blood. He had to get away from it now. When he finally made it outside, the manager took a quick left in direction of his car though he still felt like being followed. He could hear the footsteps of someone walking at the same speed as him. Though, Baekhyun couldn’t see who exactly due to the fact that the person was covering their face with a mask and wearing all black. When the manager turned his head to verify if he was still being tailed, he was met with an empty street. Baekhyun stared for a while, wondering if he was dreaming about what happened for the last eight minutes when he suddenly felt dragged in an alleyway and pushed on a brick wall. He didn’t had the time to scream before a knife is near his neck. Baekhyun looks at his aggressor with pure fear in his eyes. He truly felt like crying._

_“Shhh” the outlaw said while looking at Baekhyun “If you listen to me, nothing will happen to you.”_

_“Please… Just let me g-go. I-I-I can g-g-g-give you m-m-money. Anything just please!”_

_“I don’t want money and I don’t remember telling you to speak.” It was clearly a man, taller than Baekhyun so the manager was already at a disadvantage._

_“Now, you will keep quiet and let me do whatever I want, do you understand?” the assailant while using his free hand to touch the manager’ shaking body. The simple feeling of it made Baekhyun almost throw up. He needed to get away now. So, without wasting any time, Baekhyun  hardly hit the aggressor’s private area with his knee who dropped the knife, temporarily separating himself from Baekhyun. The manager then proceeded to escape the male by running to the end of the alley._

_“You fucking slut! Come back here now!” Baekhyun heard the assaulter scream quickly followed by footsteps coming his way. Tears were already rolling down on his cheeks as he was gasping for air. Baekhyun just wanted to escape. Run away and take a never ending shower in order to forget about all of this. He tried running as fast as he could but before even reaching the end of the alleyway, he was thrown to the ground by the foe._

_“Ah! Let me go!” Baekhyun was then flipped to his back, having to look straight in his dark eyes. The manager knew he had truly upset the male on top of him but he couldn’t just let him do this._

_“Please, please, please, please, let me go-” Baekhyun couldn’t finish his sentence as the assaulter hardly slapped him. Making new tears flow down his cheeks._

_“How beautiful yet how annoying you can be.” The aggressor then, proceeded to hold the small manager by sitting on his lap. Baekhyun kept screaming, even sobbing for help while trying to remove the assailant’s hands but his hands were quickly been held on top of his head, leaving him no choice but to suffer. Why isn’t nobody helping him, Baekhyun thought as he slowly felt his now stained shirt being unbuttoned by the aggressor. Will someone help him? Anyone. Baekhyun felt utterly disgusted by himself, he was weak. He couldn’t even defend himself._

_“Please…”_

_“Just shut up for once.” Baekhyun felt fingers touching his skin, giving him even more shivers. His body was convulsing, as if he was having an epilepsy attack due to the cold. How long has it been already? Ten? Twenty minutes? He just wants everything to be over already. Even if it means been used against his own will. So he kept quiet during the whole time. He felt lips on his stomach, fingers touching him everywhere. It actually gave him pleasure, the wrong kind of pleasure. But, the foe thought otherwise._

_“You really are a slut. You like that, don’t you?” The person said why unzipping Baekhyun’s pants before unzip his own._

_“N-n-...”_

_Please…_

_Someone help me…_

_I beg of you..._

_I can’t do this anymore…_

_“Am I interrupting something?” A new voice made Baekhyun step away from his thoughts. He pushed back his head a little only to see a tall man with silver hair and elf like ear. He was pretty sure he had seen those ears somewhere. But where exactly?_

_“Yes, you are fucking interrupting something. Now get the fuck out away from here before I make you regret your decision to even stop here.” The man on top of Baekhyun said, looking straight at the standing man._

_“Regret my decision, huh?” The silver haired man graced everyone with a smirk before taking a few steps near the duo._

_“Do you even know who I am, you punk?” Baekhyun shivered looking at the man’s dark eyes. It felt like there was nothing but emptiness inside his eyes. The manager didn’t even want to wonder why exactly._

_“I don’t know who the fuck you think you are.” Baekhyun’s assailant stood up and walked his way to the other man casually holding himself on the brick wall. “So, stay the fuck away. You understand, elf-man?” Baekhyun took this opportunity to attempt to get back on his feet. “If I were you, I would stay the fuck down, you fucking slut” Baekhyun felt his breath leave him as the assailant punched him directly in the stomach, making the manager fall again and cough for dear life while trying to look at the other two._

_“This was your last strike.” That was all the silver haired man said, advancing towards both the manager and his attacker. “What did I tell you?” The other man said, while crouching to take the knife on the floor before getting up again and face the silver stranger “I said get the fuck- ah” the man didn’t had the time to finish his sentence as the silver haired man swiftly stab him in the carotid artery. It was too quick for Baekhyun’s terrified eyes. Way too quick for the human eye. The attacker looked at the taller man with elf like ears who was looking at him with pure madness while removing the knife before his body drop to the floor, to be left to bleed out alone. But before leaving him to die, the silver haired stranger dropped to his level, only to say a few words._

_“Didn’t anyone tell you to not mess with me in the streets? Haven’t you heard about The Red Demon?”_

_“R-r-r-r” Baekhyun’s assailant had quickly connected the dots and was barely able to keep his eyes open while Baekhyun’s skin paled upon hearing the confession. The mass murder searched all around South Korea was the one who saved him._

_“Don’t talk, dipshit. You spurted enough bullshit for this poor world. Showing yourself as a predator to everyone. But even the biggest and strongest predators becomes someone else’s prey at one point. And you are the prey while I am the predator. Now night night, you scum.” The elf ear stranger stood up and walked in direction of Baekhyun, who quickly tried to back off, to no avail. The manger then heard a small laugh before seeing two dark brown orbs looking at him with pure worry._

_“Are you okay?” The man asked Baekhyun, surprising him._

_“Please don’t kill me.” Baekhyun was slightly shaking, repeating that same sentence for dear life._

_“Hey. Hey.” The stranger looked at Baekhyun, trying to calm him. “Why did you say that?” The silver haired looked at the manager with complete confusion. Baekhyun gave a stare at the body convulsing a few steps away from him._

_“Don’t look. It’s scaring you, isn’t it? So, don’t look at it.” The man told Baekhyun before blocking his view. “Now, tell me why you asked me to not kill you.”_

_“Aren’t you going to stab me like the other man? I-I-I mean.. Isn’t what you had planned to do?” Baekhyun carefully asked, trying to not give the other any idea. The stranger, then stood up and lent his hand to Baekhyun, who was astonished._

_“Why would I kill an innocent?” The man said before Baekhyun put his hand in the other’s. It was warm, but it was not because of the blood on it. It was something else. As The Red Demon helped Baekhyun stand up, the smaller wondered if every criminal seen on television were like that. What’s really the true behind them? And for the first time in a millennium, his heart beated harder than a suckerpunch. He was uplifted… by a wanted man. When the tall man made sure to check for any physical injuries on Baekhyun, he couldn’t stop blushing. Why does he feel that way towards a criminal? This is not right. Not right at all. It’s against the people’s belief. You shouldn’t feel for a criminal, especially not a wanted mass murder. But, he couldn’t help him to just feel sympathy for the silver man. He wanted to understand him unlike the rest of the world who kept belittling him. Using him as an example to not follow, saying that people like him hate good people like Baekhyun. This is how he was educated, to hate those who committed one felony when nobody knows how many good achievements. So, what’s the truth from all this? Where were the good people when he needed help? And why someone who’s supposed to hate people like the small manager, innocent civilians, who protect him against one of his own, going as far to kill him? Baekhyun’s mind was messed up, trying to connect the A’s and B’s that he didn’t pay attention to the taller man scrutinizing his face for any cuts._

_“I’m sorry to interrupt your deep thinking session” the criminal’s deep voice shook Baekhyun off his inner battle as he gave his attention to the other “But, I need to ask you the inevitable, did the bastard… Did he… do inappropriate things to you?” He had forgotten about this. Unfortunately, it’s back to haunt him._

_“Can- Can we not talk about this?” Baekhyun’s shoulders started shaking as his eyes starting to fill with water. The adrenaline was gone, the doubt quickly following, only leaving the disgust to hit him like never before. How could he let himself be manhandled like this? If it wasn’t for the one and only Red Demon, he could’ve seriously... Sobs started escaping Baekhyun’s mouth as the criminal quickly took the manager in his arms._

_“I’m sorry. It’s okay now.” Is all that he said as muffled screams of desperation were faintly heard in the surroundings followed with a tons of thank you’s who were simply answered with “no need to thank a criminal.” And it was from this instant, the tall man knew, something was special with the small manager. But, what exactly? He would have to jump in the train to find out._

_And maybe, it would be worth it all in the end._

 

 

 

 

 

** Present time  **

 

Chanyeol wonders how long it had been ever since he last heard his favorite designer’s voice. The last time he felt his soft touches and tasted his cherry flavored lips. The silver criminal managed to get rid of the small group of pursuers back in that alley. He killed them. All of them. Ruthlessly and with no restrain. It was a damn bloody mess, a slaughter according to the news. Chanyeol had to make them pay for daring to shoot his beloved one. And make them pay, he did. He still remembers the articles about the victims’ families explaining how they received either the head, the foot, a finger or even the intestines of their son, daughter, mother, father, husband or wife in front of their workplace or houses. The city deemed this tragedy the most gruesome in the history of this city and that they would catch whoever was guilty of this. But, he didn’t think of it the same way…

 

“You should rest, Park.” Chanyeol looked behind him and saw a man, shorter than him but probably the same height as Baekhyun. He has big expressive eyes and heart shaped lips. He might have just arrived in the living room but as expected of the criminal, his friend is stealthy, even after retiring from his career. “You’re safe here.”

“I know, but I can’t Kyungsoo.” The tall man closemouthed the words to the other male named Kyungsoo, who slowly approached him and put his hand on Chanyeol’s shoulder.

“He’s going to be fine. Lay just came back from the white room. It might take some time still before he finally wakes up but he will eventually.”

“But when is that day, Kyungsoo?” Chanyeol was looking at the ground, defeated. It has been two weeks now. Two weeks since he arrived to Lay and Kyungsoo’s house, all bloodied and filthy while desperately holding a dying Baekhyun in his arms. Kyungsoo is an ex-criminal and a good friend of Chanyeol. In the criminal world, where cops were always on your tail and arsonist, rapists, murders were in thirst of blood, it felt nice to have someone who he could truly trust. Kyungsoo met Lay one night in a red light bar. Lay, who, back then, was a new doctor at the general hospital, was sitting alone drinking whiskey due to the fact that an operation, who he was in charge of, went completely wrong, killing the patient. A kid. Tragic event. He was traumatized, he was supposed to save his clients yet he couldn’t save a young girl who had her whole life in front of her. The worst about it all was to tell her parents about her unfortunate fate. The distraught, anger, pain, sorrow, sadness in their eyes was too much for a kind soul like Lay. How did an angel like Lay fell in love with another demon like him under the name of Kyungsoo? Chanyeol will never know, but he was happy for Kyungsoo. Because, he, unlike many’s opinion, thinks criminals do deserve love and affection as much as the innocent one. If they turned the way they are now, it is probably because of the lack of love towards them but the public will never blame themselves for creating monsters. The public will never do that because they need to deceive their own selves from the dark reality they had created. It wasn’t set in their DNA that they would be slaughters, Mafiosi, debauchers or even prostitutes later in life. No, it was the public learnings and mentalities who turned them the way they are now. But who’s really to blame now?

“Hey, you’ll get your happy ending too. Everything’s going to be fine. I promise.” Kyungsoo held his shoulder while repeating the same sentence Chanyeol heard millions of times already before leaving to the side of his husband. He had waited enough now. He wanted his happy ending now. But disney fairytales isn’t reality and it’s hitting the murderer straight into the face. He thought about it before, stopping all the killing, maybe change his identity and live like a normal mundane with Baekhyun. Walk hands in hands in the streets not worrying about someone recognizing him and calling the police, go to the movies or the attraction park for their couple’s milestones. But, he knew it was more difficult than just wishing. He couldn’t simply erase the thrive for blood and anarchy off his mind, off his brain. It was that complicated. As the silver haired man finally decided to go to the upper floor to spend another sleepless night beside his beloved, Chanyeol reminded himself of a certain night prior to the accident and asked to himself if he probably started the joke upon his own self...

 

 

**Three days before the events took place**

 

_“I’m home, Channie!”_

_Baekhyun locked the door of his apartment, back to his paradise after another long day at work. His team and himself had to create a new clothing collection before Fashion week starts and they were behind the schedule. Many designs had to be changed as some insiders got hold of pieces of the other creators’ sketches and after looking at it, Baekhyun deemed some of their plans too “basic” for their reputation. “EXO is a top clothing line and if we want to stay on top, we need to break the rules” that’s what the designer said. He wasn’t one to be afraid to step out of his comfort zone but, the stress that came with it was unbearable. Now, all Baekhyun wanted was to get off his clothes, take a long deserved bath and hold his yeollie. “Speaking of Chanyeol… He didn’t answer back.” Baekhyun mumbled, heading towards his and Chanyeol’s room. They started living together a year ago, yet on the papers the place was only occupied by the fashion creator. It had to be that way, living with a criminal meant to take extreme precautions. Baekhyun opened the master’s room door and was met with nothing but emptiness. “He’s probably still playing hide and seek with the officers.” He wasn’t sad nor was he mad, mind you. He knew what he signed up to by dating The Red Demon, yet he wished for more intimity, more one-on-one moment. They couldn’t go out for a walk in the park since Chanyeol was searched everywhere. They couldn’t even meet the other’s parents as Chanyeol’s ones were dead and Baekhyun’s mom would probably call the police directly. It was an unconventional relationship, he will agree on that. But, Baekhyun still enjoys it._

_Baekhyun was now in the adjacent bathroom, getting ready for his bath. He lit up a few brown sugar scented candles and filled the bathtub before putting a soap bomb in it. He tested the water’s temperature with his hand and when he deemed the water adequate, he removed his clothes, leaving him in his naked glory, and went in the tub. His bath time was his moment of calm, where he could think of what to do next. From his work to his love life. He told Chanyeol many times that he didn’t want him to interrupt this peace. The taller understood and tried to achieve it. Tried. Fully seated in the bath, the fashion designer slowly lie down in the tub and closed his eyes, letting himself slip into dreamland._

_So, waking up in his bed only wearing a bathrobe and smelling roses wasn’t in Baekhyun’s plans during his peaceful bath time._

_“Did you sleep well?” Baekhyun turned his head towards the source of noise, revealing itself to be Chanyeol, looking outside the window. Probably watching the moon, in the small male opinion._

_“Did you carry me while I was relaxing?”_

_“You didn’t answer my question, Baek.”_

_“And you” Baekhyun stood up, heading towards the taller playfully said: “didn’t answer my question as well, Yeol.”_

_Baekhyun circled his arms around Chanyeol waist who repeated the same action after turning in order to face his lover._

_“Are you going to answer me now, sweetheart?”_

_“I did sleep well, thank you for caring. And you Yeollie, are you going to answer my question?” the designer put his head on the criminal’s chest, slowly lulling himself to soft heartbeats of his lovely criminal._

_“I did carry my lovely fashionista while he was relaxing.” Chanyeol replies while smelling Baekhyun’s hair. But from the way Baekhyun was slightly fidgeting, Chanyeol knew something was in his mind. “You know, you can always tell me what’s going on in that head of yours. I won’t be mad or anything.” The tall criminal managed to capture the attention of the fashion designer who was now thinking of his next words wisely._

_“What are you going to do if they find out you’re hiding here? With me?”_

_“They won’t.”_

_“How can you be so sure?”_

_“You’re the last person officers would look for.” Chanyeol mumbled in his ear. “And if one day, they catch onto us… I would make them pay.”_

_“Of course you would, Chanyeol…” Baekhyun raised his head in order to look lovingly into his beloved dark eyes. They stayed still, just looking at each other while their noses were slightly touching. It was as if time had suddenly stopped and the world stopped rotating, with only them fully functioning. It was as if they were ushering words, promises to each other by the bias of their minds. Nothing could stop the affection they had for the other. And they wouldn’t let anyone try to stop it either._

_“What are you think of now?” Baekhyun asked after a while, their lips slightly touching each other._

_“This” And Chanyeol took Baekhyun’s lips for a sweet treat. Baekhyun responded automatically, placing his hands on the tall man’s neck. It wasn’t rushed. It was far from it. It was slow and delicate, just the way the fashion designer liked it. Soon after, tongues entered the game of dominance as they were making their way to their bed, not separating their lips._

_Chanyeol lifted Baekhyun up who circled his legs around the taller waist, letting him the job of getting on the bed. It was intoxicating, hot, poisonous for their lungs who were in need of oxygen. But neither wanted to let go._

_Not now._

_Not forever._

_Their systems did won at the end as they finally let each catch their breaths. Baekhyun was utterly beautiful in Chanyeol’s eyes but he wanted to wreck the beauty. See the raw desire of Baekhyun. His true self. So the criminal didn’t waste any second, diving into the shorter’s neck. Baekhyun let out a quiet moan as he’s trying to removing the other’s shirt. Chanyeol get the signal and detach himself from the designer’s neck, in order to help him. The shirt was quickly thrown off and forgotten as the criminal went back to work, this time attacking the shorter’s nipples, who were barely protecting by his bathrobe. Baekhyun was breathless and under the control of the devil in a sheep’s costume that’s Park Chanyeol. He felt his bathrobe being unlaced, revealing his naked glory to Chanyeol who started his path down, leaving hickeys on the designer’s stomach but still punishing his nipples with his rough hands, leaving Baekhyun a moaning mess._

_“C-Chan, please don’t be a teasing little fuck and just wreck me- oh!” Baekhyun was interrupted by his lovely criminal’s fingers intruding his asshole, making him scream loudly and maybe had woken their neighbors up. Chanyeol was amused as he kept slowly moving his index and middle finger slowly but precisely into his lover’s core. When he heard the smaller gasp for his dear life while making a perfect arc, the murder knew he had find the bundle of tissues._

_“I need you, channie. Please” Baekhyun ushered to Chanyeol and what Baekhyun wanted, the silver haired man would abide to do so. As he removed his digits out of Baekhyun’s anus, making the fashion designer whimper at the lost of being loaded by his lover, Chanyeol engaged in a new makeout session. This one softer and sugary more than the other. It made both feel alive, replenish in energy. Both elicited a sound of pleasure when their tongues touched each other for a battle of control. As Baekhyun was gripping onto Chanyeol’s shoulders, the later was searching through the bed sheets, trying to feel the bottle of lube that was lying somewhere. They duo started breathing heavily from their noses, as they couldn’t hold their breaths anymore, but couldn’t bare of breaking the kiss. Chanyeol let the smaller take control of the kiss for a moment as he finally found the little bottle of clear liquid, sloppily pouring some onto his fingers, probably making some drop on the sheets before he started coating his erected dick from the base to the tip. The murder, then, broke the kiss looking lovingly at his petite Bonnie straight in the eyes as their forehead touched and the breaths mixed into one mixture. As Chanyeol aligned his shaft in front of Baekhyun’s entrance, he took this as the time to say something to the designer. A hurried whisper of words which made Baekhyun’s eyes tear up as Chanyeol entered him slowly. Sounds of soft delight were heard in the room. The silver haired criminal composed himself and waited for his beloved to be comfortable and give him a sign before moving. Small pain hisses could be heard in the closed room. Baekhyun felt pain but also love as Chanyeol planted a few wet kisses on his neck._

_Baekhyun suddenly grabbed his right and tightened the hold._

_“Move.” Was all that Chanyeol heard._

_Move was all that Baekhyun said._

_A simple word full of mixed emotion for the two. One took it as the signal he had waited for._

_The other was warning him without knowing._

_Chanyeol slowly pulled his member out before reentering harshly, making Baekhyun arches his back. It was smooth but also quick. Deep but not painful. Sentences couldn’t simply explain the emotions going between the two of them, the energy coming out of their bodies. Baekhyun's hands were creating love marks on Chanyeol’s back as the giant made love to him._

_“Faster. Pl-please.” And faster, the criminal went. And louder, the fashion designer screamed. The neighbors were probably hearing them right now but they could care less. What mattered right now was them, their moment. Chanyeol planted hickeys on Baekhyun’s neck followed by his collarbones. And finally he found it._

_“Chanyeol! There, there, there!” Baekhyun cries while attaching one his hand onto his lover’s silver hair. Chanyeol started aim for Baekhyun’s prostate, hitting it multiple times in a row. They say, whenever a star dies, it dies with a bang. Supernova. An explosion of light itself in the cosmos. And as the two were nearing their completion, their own supernova, only the sounds of breaths, grumbles of ‘Baek’ or ‘Chan’ could be heard. Only the sounds of two lovers making love for the hundredth time or more._

_“I can’t. I can’t. I can’t anymore Chanyeol.”_

_“Just let it go for me, Baekhyun.”_

_And a blinding light was created._

_And as light was created, darkness found their secret heaven._

  


 

The sunrays were penetrating into Chanyeol’s eyes as another day without his diamond started. He slowly appreciate the sight of his beloved. How his plumped lips were complimented by a mole. How his Baekhyun looked like he was only sleeping and not in a fight for survival. How his beloved slender hands felt perfect inside his rough ones. But, he needed to hear his voice, his laugh. He wanted Baekhyun beside him actually living like a person who’s alive, not the Baekhyun in Yixing’s white room surrounded by tubes and machines. Chanyeol could hear the drip drops of the IV going into Baekhyun’s left arm. He couldn’t stand this, Chanyeol tried but he can’t. He slowly stands up and direct himself towards the window, where he opens the white curtains who simply blended into the room, before slightly opening the window.

“Good morning, sweetheart.”

  


Chanyeol decided to help Kyungsoo with the chores in order to liberate his mind. They were in the small city, going to every markets to buy what was needed. Obviously Chanyeol was fully covered, he was wanted everywhere and didn’t want to drag Kyungsoo into a mess. He was wearing a black mask, sunglasses and hiding his silver hair in a beanie while his clothes were covered by a long jacket, courtesy of Yixing. The giant appreciated the walk into the center as Kyungsoo showed his certain attractions or places he and Yixing went together, Chanyeol wanted that kind of life with Baekhyun. A life where they could simply be two normal persons in love, not in a hidden relationship because of his mistakes and thirst for massacre.

“Chanyeol?” Kyungsoo whispered, making sure nobody heard his best friend name.

“Yeah?” Chanyeol turned his head towards the smaller.

“Do you want to buy a bouquet for Baekhyun? I thought of a mix of Chrysanthemums and purple lilacs.”

“That’s a good idea.” And the duo both head towards the florist stand, not knowing of the turn of events happening back home.

  


_Baekhyun…_

 

Chanyeol and Kyungsoo never knew they had almost took the whole day to buy was needed until they saw the sunset. They quickly drove back to Kyungsoo’s house, enjoying the songs on the radio before Kyungsoo stationned the vehicle in front of the garage. Chanyeol had the bouquet in one hand while he was holding a few bags containing food and other things Yixing needed in the other. The first sign that told Chanyeol something happened was when Yixing opened the door as Kyungsoo was about to insert his key and told them to head toward the living room. The second sign was after they all took a seat and let everything they had bought on the kitchen counter and Yixing shared a stare with Kyungsoo before giving his attention to Chanyeol.

“Yixing… what’s happening?” Kyungsoo asked.

The ex-doctor took his time before answering.

“Baekhyun. He’s-”

Chanyeol never heard the end of the sentence.

 

He never heard the end of the sentence, neither did he hear the other two calling him.

 

He just ran towards one room.

 

And as he opened the door of the white room, the sight that welcomed him chilled him on the stop. His body looked frail, but he was healthy, smiling as the sun gave its last light before letting the moon take over. He was shining. Baekhyun was shining under the tone of oranges, purples, reds and pinks. Yixing sure did scare him for a second down there...

 

“Chanyeol.” The person said, looking at the silver haired criminal.

 

“Baekhyun…”

And next thing Baekhyun knew, Chanyeol engulfed him into a bone crushing hug. It was everything he wanted. Everything Chanyeol begged the nonexistent gods every night. His diamond was back. And lord, he never wanted to risk losing him ever again. He was in a mix of emotions, he didn’t know how to exactly feel. Was it relief? Or happiness? Anger? He could feel tears threatening to drop. It was then he knew what exactly he felt.

“Chanyeol… I’m sorry.” Baekhyun softly said into the hug.

“Don’t you ever do this to me again, sweetheart.” his giant sobbed. “Don’t you ever do this to me again, Byun Baekhyun. Promise me.”

“I promise Chanyeol. I promise.” And Chanyeol sure did seal that promise by taking his beloved lips full on. He didn’t care that the kiss tasted salty due to his tears, he didn’t care about anything. He just wanted Baekhyun. All of him. And it was like fireworks to his mind when Baekhyun responded to the kiss. Chanyeol was finally happy again.

 

 

 

 

 

 

People around the country say that the Red demon had vanished. Where? Nobody really knew. The tale of the criminal was scary enough to stop citizens from wondering. The secret service were still looking for him. Obviously wanting to personally put him behind bars. Others wondered where the fashion designer of EXO went, some claiming that he’s taking a time off somewhere private in order to work on an upcoming collection. Well, that’s what the company said. The truth is that Baekhyun and Chanyeol, now Loey had escaped in order to start anew. Where exactly? Only god knows where. But, it didn’t stop them from loving. They would never live a normal life, Chanyeol would always be changed by police, though he have some kind of leverage now that he dyed his hair back to his natural color. The thrill of chase never bothered them, it actually added something special to their relationship. And as Park Loey is serenading Byun Baekhyun in their bed inside their house, they knew this wasn’t the end. It was simply the beginning of something bigger.

 

 

 

End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, okay. I actually finished this story. I'm personally proud since this is the first story I wrote that reached 9k words. What a character development! Honestly, this story took a while to write, I'm kind of disappointed with the way I ended my story personally but also... It was the first time I wrote smut. Was it good? Was it weird? I'm so so sorry! Well, it's time for me to tell one of my two babies goodbye. Thank you for patiently waiting for the conclusion, I hope I didn't disappoint you guys. 'Til next time!
> 
> PS: Purple lilac symbolizes first love. Chrysanthemum symbolizes fidelity, optimism, joy and long life. A red chrysanthemum conveys love; a white chrysanthemum symbolizes truth and loyal love while a yellow chrysanthemum symbolizes slighted love. Which color did Chanyeol choose? It's up to you.
> 
> Kiffypoof


	4. A drabbles story is coming

I guess that the title says it all: A “sequel” as the form of drabbles is coming! The thing is it... it  
might be an AFF exclusivity? I don’t know yet. Anyways, I just wanted to let you guys know hehehe.


End file.
